Looking for Sophie Elizabeth Foster
by light-and-Shadows-Mist-and-ice
Summary: Sophie Elizabeth Foster went missing six months ago, but Biana still hasn't given up, and now there may finally be a lead that can change everything, and maybe even tell them where to start looking. RATED T FOR A LOT OF DIFFERENT THINGS FITZ X SOPHIE BIANAXDEX. FITZ VACKER BIANA VACKER KEEFE SENCEN DEX DIZZNEE MORTAL AU
1. chapter 1

_All characters belong to Shannon Messenger; Tumblr belongs to Yahoo; All songs mentioned belong to their respective creators_

{ _looking-for-Sophie-Elizabeth-Foster}: Today I got a Facebook notification saying that a year ago I posted a picture, and it was a picture of you. That's crazy to me, it's only been six months, that's absolutely insane. That's not what's important though, what's important is that it's been a month since the last post, and still no new info, so I'm going to say it again, If Sophie Elizabeth Foster is reading this, please let us know._

 _Biana Vacker_

Biana sighed as she closed the computer. Six months and still no Sophie. She heard sobs from the room next to hers. Most of them had stopped crying after three months, but Fitz hadn't. He just got mad and then threw things and then cried and then barely strung himself together for a while.

Someone knocked on the door. Biana ran to go get it. Nobody else would've heard it. She opened the door to empty ice blue eyes. Keefe had stopped crying along time ago. He was just empty now. She walked away without saying anything and Keefe walked into the house behind her. She went and sat down on the couch. Her and Keefe had stopped talking. In fact really without Sophie none of them talked. Keefe and Fitz still pretended to, but really they just sat there and stared at the ground. Biana walked to her room and closed the door. She heard a few grunts through her wall that sounded somewhat like 'hi'. She sighed and opened her phone. She clicked on facetime. Her finger lingered over the Sophie Foster button, she had disappeared with her phone and Grady and Edaline hadn't shut the line down yet, because if she was alive, that would really be her only way to contact anyone. She kept scrolling, she had already tried yesterday and she hadn't picked up. She scrolled farther down, it had been five months since she had talked to any of her friends, and she missed them all like hell. She pressed on Dex's name.

It wasn't until the last ring that Dex appeared on the screen. She looked at him for a minute. He brought back a lot of memories. Screaming, crying, and cursing the stars, wondering how they were allowed to keep shining when here she was here, miserable, in that terrible time in between night and day before the street lines turn on, but it's still dark enough to see stars, but it also brought up good memories, the kind that later turned sour after everything was over, the used to be sweet memories, like kissing in the snow. Like holding hands and star gazing , and wondering how there could be so many beautiful things in the galaxy and how so many of them can be so far away, but one of them can be right next to you, and how the feeling that that gives you can be another one of those oh so beautiful things and wow, love was… amazing, and … terrible. He stared at her for another minute,

"Biana," he said his eyes still wider than she had ever seen them. Biana closed her mouth suddenly realising that it was open. Dex was the first person to pick up her calls in months. Of course the other ones had been to Sophie, but it was still shocking to suddenly have a breathing human that she could talk to. Crap, how did she do that again.

"Hey," she mumbled. They stared at each other for another minute,

"Hi," he whispered. Biana clicked on to text's.

Biana: Let's meet somewhere

Dex: Sure, Where?

Biana: park, down the street, five minutes

Dex: k

Biana stood up and grabbed her purse. She hung up her phone and put it in her bag. Her shoes were cold from not being worn and her sweater was crumpled from throwing it on the floor. She walked out of her room and left the house, her dad was working and her mom was out, somewhere. She could tell Fitz, but there was no point. She grabbed her bike from behind the house and peddled down the street.

Dex was sitting on a bench when she stopped her bike and walked over to him. She put her bike next to his and sat down. They sat in an awkward silence, as the chill april air froze her fingers just a bit. Dex gave a sad smile and looked at her.

"Why did you call me?" he asked, Biana sighed and looked back at him.

"Why'd you pick up?" she responded. Dex shrugged,

"Didn't know how not to, I guess," Biana Laughed at that,

"You are very melodramatic," she informed him. Dex snorted,

"You know you still haven't answered my question,"

"Because I missed you," she answered honestly, she was too tired to lie.

" You missed me, or you missed her?" Dex asked,

"Did Sophie just stop all of you from speaking in angst-ridden riddles or did you all just make a pact to annoy me?" Biana questioned, Dex sighed.

"You're avoiding my questions," he told her.

"That's because your questions are stupid," Biana told him. They stayed in another awkward silence for a minute. Biana placed her hand next to his. He wrapped his fingers around hers and Biana tangled their hands together. She held onto his hand tight and he did the same. It was very nostalgic, in a way. To just be sitting there, holding hands. They stayed like that for a while, looking at the clouds. Dex looked at his watch,

"Crap," he muttered, dropping her hand, leaving it cold and a little bit sweaty. He stood up and grabbed his bike, "I have to go, I promised my dad I'd help him restock," he told her. Biana nodded. Dex peddled away. Biana watched as a bunch of younger kids swung on the monkey bars. She missed monkey bars, part of her wondered if she could still do them, so she waited a few minutes in till the kids ran off and walked to the monkey bars. She started to swing across, it hurt her hands, but she was only an inch or two off the ground, she could drop down if she need to, and she didn't. She swung across a few more times and landed on the other platform. Well hey, at least among everything her ability to do the monkey bars hadn't faltered. She walked back to her bike and started to peddle home. She walked inside and opened her computer. She opened her Tumblr which was still logged into her looking for Sophie Elizabeth Foster page. She had one PM. She clicked the notification thing,

 _One message from Sophie Foster._

AN: Carin: Hahaha, yet another cliffhanger, I'm sorry. Also, their will be four versions of this fanfic,

Searching for Sophie (Dex)

Looking for Sophie Elizabeth Foster (Biana)

In memorial of Sophie Foster (Fitz)

Finding the mysterious miss F (Keefe)

And maybe eventually a fifth one, from Sophie's perspective. Depending on how this ends up. Because let's be honest here, there is a fifty percent chance that she will die, because it's me. Anyways hope you enjoyed, happy new year's.

(OMG MY FIRST UPLOAD OF 2018!)


	2. Chapter 2

An: Carin: usually I don't have AN until after the chapter, but I just really wanted to thank everyone who reviewed this story, and my other stories, everyone is super nice and I just wanted to say thank you. THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Biana shook as she hit the message. It was only a few lines long, but it was still there and at the bottom signed Sophie Foster.

Sophie_Foster: Hi Biana, I'm fine, and I'm gone because I want to be, I haven't been kidnapped or anything, but please don't show this to anyone except maybe the others, definitely not Grady and Edaline that would just worry them more. I'm sorry,

Sophie Foster

"Fitz, Keefe get in here!" she yelled, she didn't care if Sophie didn't want them to show it to anyone, she was going to the police it was illegal not to. Fitz and Keefe came into her room. "Read this," she told them and handed them her laptop, she watched as both of their eyes opened.

"That's actually her, that's really her URL," Keefe mumbled, " Can we track the wifi she used?" Fitz shook his head,

"Of course we can't,"

"But Dex could," Biana pointed out. Keefe nodded, Biana grabbed her phone.

Biana: Dex could you come over whenever your free, it's urgent.

Dex: k be there in thirty minutes.

Biana turned her screen off.

"I mean of course we can't because there is no way it's really her, think about it, You've all been posting dumb crap like this, begging her to come back for six months, and then all of a sudden you get a message from her, on no sort of special occasion, that your not supposed to show Edaline and Grady. Think about it makes no sense," Fitz yelled at them, " When are you going to get it in your heads, she isn't coming back. She's gone, we need to move on," Keefe mumbled something under his breath. Biana stared at the floor for a minute,

"You don't know that," Biana said, " unless,"

"Don't say that," Fitz hissed,

"I'm just saying, it's suspicious that you were the last person to see her before she went missing and now you insist she's dead," Biana yelled. Fitz started screaming,

"I didn't kill Sophie!" They both stared at him for a minute well he held his head in his hands, "I swear on everything, I didn't" he whispered. Keefe looked back down at the computer. Someone knocked on the door. Biana stood up an ran to get it. She opened the door to Dex.

"Hey, could we talk outside for a minute, I said some crap that I shouldn't have and I'm pretty sure Fitz is mad," Biana asked. Dex nodded. They both stepped outside and Biana closed the door,

"So what was this incredibly important thing?" he asked,

"I got a message from Sophie and we were hoping that you could track the location," Biana answered,

"Well, the thing with that us I could, but I'm kpretty sure it would be really really illegal," he explained, Biana sighed. "but if we go to the police they probably could." Biana nodded. Dex suddenly looked ridiculously shocked, " Crap, I just processed what you said! You got a message from Sophie?" he clarified.

"Yeah," Biana mumbled. Biana looked at him, trying to figure out what he was thinking, she couldn't, his face was a mix of too many emotions, " Let's go inside," she suggested, Dex nodded and she opened the door. They walked into her room.

Fitz and Keefe were sitting silently on her bed. Biana sat down next to Keefe and Dex sat down next to her.

"I think we should go to the police," Dex said, Biana nodded and so did Fitz, Keefe shook his head,

"I don't think it's a good idea," Keefe told them,

"You do realize that giving then this would reset the seven years that we have until her case is closed right? This would give us an extra six months," Biana reminded him, Keefe pondered it for a minute,

"guess I'm outvoted anyways," he sighed "Let's go find Sophie,"

Biana sat on the uncomfortable police station chair. Fitz was currently in the interrogation room due to him still being a suspect in Sophie's disappearance, she looked over at Dex who looked nervous. She placed her head on his shoulder,

"Can we be okay?" she asked him,

"Yeah," Dex responded , a police officer motioned for Biana to follow and Biana stood up and followed him,

"We just want to ask you a few questions about your brother," they told her shining a bright light in her face, she knew it was meant to intimidate her, it wouldn't work. Her father had topd them what to do in questionings like this, it was one of the upsides of him being a lawyer.

"Do you believe that your brother killed Sophie Foster?" They asked her, Biana just looked at them,

"I'm not talking to you without a lawyer present," she told them. They sighed, one of the police kneeled next to her in the chair,

"Listen we just want to get some proof that it wasn't your brother and then you can all go home," she told her sweetly, people often thought she was younger than she was when she didn't wear makeup due to her height, so she made an effort to always wear at least eyeliner, but today she wasn't, and she was wearing flats, which didn't help,

"No," she told them firmly. Another police officer came in and whispered something to the others. Their eyes all opened wide, They turned to her,

"Biana Vacker you are under arrest for the suspected murder of Maruca Danai, you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in court, you have right to an attorney if you can not afford an attorney you will be assigned one."

 **An: Carin: Chapter two!!! This took me a long time, but you know, things.**

 **Also I'm probably going to do big review response at the end, so yeah,**

 **Hope you enjoyed,**

 **BYE!**


End file.
